Rosario Love
by Zer0Blackfire
Summary: Just after the battle with Alucurd (At the end of the manga) Tsukune and Moka have begun a relationship and are getting along quite nicely. I'm not really sure if there is a real plot, but there will be a lot of fluff. Any ideas or tips in the reviews will be greatly appreciated. Please R&R! hard TsukunexMoka. Rated T for now


_**This takes place directly after the end of the manga, the last chapter had just been updated this morning, 2-3-14. I really cant believe that its over. But after a while, this idea just popped in my head.**_

_**IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE MANGAS, DO NOT READ! MAJOR SPOILERS!**_

_**And just a heads up, I'm not really good at the lemon/lime thing, so please... Take it easy X(**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Rosario Vampire I or II. (I wish I did though...)**_

* * *

><p>Tsukune glanced at Mokas reflection in the window as mrs. Mekanome droned on in the english lesson. It had only been a week science Alucard had been defeated, and he was having trouble adjusting to the easy life. He had always wanted to have a peaceful life, but that didn't make it any less difficult. When class was over, Tsukune sighed and lightly plopped his head on the desk. He really wanted to get to his room and listen to his music. It really didn't make sense to him but over the past half a year or so, things like heavy metal and dark colors seemed to fit his inner mood a lot better than classical music and the usual green school uniform. If you asked him his favorite band, he might tell you Annabell Leigh, or Skincage. (But he wouldn't tell that to his closest friends. He worries for them.) Moka woke Tsukune from his thoughts and they headed to lunch, hand in hand.<p>

Moka reached into the machine and pulled out a tomato juice and sat next to Tsukune, noticing how he was lost in thought again. She sat next to him and placed her hand just above his knee, once again waking him from his thoughts. He looked to her and simply told her, "Sorry." She smiled sadly, eying the broken rosary resting on his chest. The gem in the middle had been shattered as her outer self, a clone of her mother, was destroyed. He was devastated, but still managed to focus on her. Most of the time. "It's alright, Tsukune-kun" She told him. "How are you doing on your studies?" She asked, trying to distract him. "I'm catching up, gradually." He sighed before giving his girlfriend a soft smile. Moka blushed and looked away, removing her hand from his knee. This made Tsukune smile as he reached around the small of her back, pulling her to himself as he kissed the top of her head. He loved it when she was shy. And when she was shy, she was REALLY shy. Moka Blushed harder and buried her head in the crook of his neck, taking a small nibble. After a while the two threw away their trash and headed back to class, leaning into each other on the way.

Kurumu watched as Moka and Tsukune walked right past the group and towards the classroom, totally distracted with each other. She sighed audibly and gave a knowing look to the other girls. As love rivals, they desperately wanted to break them up. But as friends, they knew it would be devastating to the both of them. Maybe even deadly. The girls wet torn on what to do. Kurumu felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Mizore giving her a soft smile. Kurumu blushed slightly. She didn't know why. The girls watch sadly as the couple left the cafeteria and went back to eating their lunch.

_After School-_

Tsukune knocked on the door of Mokas dorm. He and Moka had set op a date of sorts. He would bring the snacks and drinks tonight while they watched a movie in Mokas room. Moka answered her door and welcomed Tsukune into her room as she straightened the dress she was wearing.

Tsukune walked into the room with a smirk plastered on his face. Moka had dressed up. He didn't were anything to nice, just some clean blue jeans, his white button-up school shirt, a tie and sneakers. he also brushed his hair and made sure it was clean. "You look nice." He complimented her. "I didn't dress up to much, did I?" She asked. He looked her over a little better. She was wearing a crimson-red open backed cocktail dress that stopped about mid-thigh with a small slit in one side to allow her better movement. "No, you didn't over do it. But it's nice to know you'll dress up this much for a movie on your couch." Tsukune smiled as he pulled the snacks out of his bag and placed them on the table. He had bought a few different flavors of pocky and a case of tomato juice for them both. He even brought a small bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. He motioned to Moka to sit down next to him as he moved to the couch.

Moka slowly and nervously moved to the couch as Tsukune sat. When she did make it there, Tsukune surprised her by moving so that she ended up leaning on his chest between his legs. She would've tried to get away, but he had his arms around his waist and his chin on her shoulder facing the television as he pressed play on the remote. After the movie began to play, Moka had finally settled herself comfortably against her boyfriend, watching the movie as the beginning credits rolled by. They had picked one of those horror/romance movies called Silent Hill. It really wasn't that scary, but it was an excuse to spend time together. The movie started to get really gory towards the end and Moka had finished all the tomato juice. She was really thirsty too. She looked at Tsukune, who looked like he was about to pass out, but he had a smile on his face. He then looked at her and noticed the hungry look in her eyes. Tsukune turned his head to the side, exposing his neck to her so she could nibble.

One thing he had learned during his two month training was how to share his youki with Moka while she drank his blood, and he did just that. He noticed the shiver that shook the girls body before she quickly finished and licked the wound closed. After she was done she looked her boyfriend in the eye. What she saw was almost pure passion and love with a hint of lust. (He is a guy, after all. He can't help it.) She couldn't help herself as she took his lips with her own. The kiss was light and soft at first, but was soon deepened as Tsukune prodded her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. Moka gladly accepted, moaning lightly into him. In no time, Tsukune was thoroughly exploring Mokas mouth with his tongue, savoring her taste. Mokas in-experiance was painfully clear, but there was no way in hell he could dislike this moment. Eventually the two pulled back, cursing their need for air. During this little episode, Moka had ended up sitting on Tsukune's lap with her thighs on either side. While catching her breath she rested her forehead on his chest while her hands rested just above his belt, tracing his abs thru his shirt. '_He's so strong_' She thought to herself. She grabbed his shirt tightly when he moved to get up. "Relax, The movies over." He told her with a smirk. When she let go of his shirt, he quickly moved to clean up the trash before she could grab his shirt again.

As Tsukune got ready to leave he noticed the disappointed look on her face, so he decided to see what would happen if he teased her more. When she gave him a goodnight kiss, he pinned her roughly to the wall and held both her hands above her head with his left and rubbed her side with his right hand. His plan worked, she was really enjoying this. She was moaning loudly into his mouth as she squirmed to free herself, and he responded by holding her tighter while roaming his free hand over her hip and down her thigh, groping her lightly. This made Moka even more desperate for his touch as he placed one of his legs between hers and freed her wrists so he could explore her further. Her hands immediately moved to his back and began to claw through the fabric as his skilled lips kissed a trail along her jaw and moved lovingly down over her throat. When he reached her collarbone, he bit her lightly and began to suck at her sweet skin as her arms wove around his neck and her fingers tangled themselves in his chocolate locks. When his hands reached her ass, he had very nearly sent her over the edge. This did not go unnoticed by Tsukune as he moved his lips to nibble her ear. "Sensitive, aren't we?" He growled, smirking. All he got was a soft knee in the groin, which didn't do much to help the tight feeling in his jeans. Before he lost control, Tsukune decided to leave. When he suddenly pulled away, Moka couldn't help but to gasp at the sudden coldness of the air. When she saw Tsukune reaching for his coat she growled. "See you tomorrow for study group?" He asked, seemingly unaffected by the previous half-hour. Moka just smirked as she kissed him on the cheek and sent him on his way.

Tsukune locked the door to his room before removing his shirt and pants and grabbed a towel so he could finish himself off in the shower. Tomorrow was going to be a really awkward day in study group. But he had had a tactic behind his teasing. He now knew several of Mokas less intimate weak spots, and he wouldn't hesitate to use them in the future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if the chapter was a bit short, They'll be longer in the future. Please, respective criticism or tips would be greatly appreciated as well as any ideas for the next chapter. <strong>_


End file.
